U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,366 shows a combination valve which permitted use of an EPR such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,488 in a single body incorporating the TXV shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,645. This had the drawback that special production was required and the physical size was somewhat large.